People have used hairpieces to enhance the appearance of their natural hair since Roman times. Hairpieces are worn to add volume or length to the natural hair or to cover thinning or bald spots. Hairpieces can be made from human hair or synthetic polymers.
Some hairpieces are attached permanently to the natural hair. Hair weaves are a technique in which base of a hairpiece is woven into whatever natural hair the wearer retains. While this (it is often promised) results in a less detectable hairpiece, the wearer can experience discomfort, and sometimes hair loss from frequently retightening of the weave as one's own hair grows. After about six months a person can begin to lose hair permanently along the weave area, creating a larger problem that the weave was trying to ameliorate.
In addition to hair weaves, wefts of hair, called hair extensions, are often attached to the natural hair to increase the length and volume. Hair extensions cannot be used in bald spots. In the simplest attachment technique, the hair wefts have small clips that snap into place onto a small section of natural hair. These hair extensions are not permanent and must be removed daily. Others use metal micro loops that remain in the hair for months.
Others glue the wefts onto the natural hair with a special glue. These last weeks, but must be removed carefully or permanent damage to the natural hair will result.
Many other attachment variations are available such as skullcaps, lace fronts, strings, ribbons, tracking and netting, to name a few, each with advantages and disadvantages to the wearer.
While these systems may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.